


Imaginación

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Mental Breakdown
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny ya no sabe lo que es real y lo que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Firecracker).



Aún quedaban pedazos de luna en sus dedos, increíblemente cerca. No recordaba haberse mirado las manos tan de cerca en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y tenía los brazos cortos, rechonchos y llenos de pecas. Y ahora que eran largos y huesudos - brazos de zancudo, los llamaba Fred cuando se enfadaban - tenía su mano junto a la nariz, tumbada de lado en la cama. Quizá un poco más lejos, lo suficiente para no tener que ponerse bizca para mirarse las yemas de los dedos. Eran azules o blancas dependiendo de cómo se movieran, y cuando se cansaba de abrir y cerrar el puño golpeaba el cristal con las uñas. Entonces las gotas de la helada se deslizaban por fuera mientras Ginny sentía el frío en cada rincón de la Madriguera.

Hermione tenía las manos calientes. No calientes y pegajosas como las de Dean cuando no se limpiaba bien la pintura. Ni calientes y llenas de sudor como Neville el día del baile, el año del Torneo. Las de su madre, rápidas. Las manos de Tom siempre frías. Ginny coleccionaba manos en un sentido metafórico y ni su padre ni sus hermanos habían conseguido nunca hacerla caer en el truco de taparle los ojos y preguntar “¿Quién soy?”, porque siempre acertaba.

 _\- ¿Quién soy?_

 __

Óleo reseco en las arrugas de los nudillos, carmín de garanza, azul de ultramar y una gota de agua que se desplazó por su nariz.

 _\- La persona que va a terminar esta redacción como una gota de cualquier cosa se acerque a mi pergamino - gruñó. Dean se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla, y al otro lado de la mesa Hermione sonreía sin dejar de leer su libro._

  
Pero las manos de Hermione eran calientes y estaban secas, por eso no importaba que en invierno le metiese los dedos debajo del cuello de la camisa, porque no existía el sobresalto ni el escalofrío helado, como cuando lo hacía Ron. Estaban secas porque no jugaban con el barro sino de tanto pasar las hojas de los libros, y aún así eran blandas. Parecían las almohadillas de las patas de Crookshanks cuando el gato roncaba sobre su regazo sin sacar las uñas. También eran ásperas. Marcaban las vértebras salientes en la espalda de Ginny con un sonido que no se oía, sino que reverberaba como oyen los sordos, hacía que su columna vibrara. Las manos ásperas de Hermione también hacían ruido sobre los pergaminos, pero eso sólo podía darlo por supuesto, porque ella no era parte de los pergaminos y por tanto no podía sentirlo.

Fijó la vista en la ventana y los dedos se volvieron círculos borrosos cuando se fijó en la nieve, en el camino que se alejaba de la Madriguera y en los duendes que hacían hoyos alrededor del huerto que su madre había despejado aquella mañana. Seguramente fueran los mismos que habían dibujado aquellas cosas en el cartel de “Feliz Navidad” que Charlie colgó al principio de las vacaciones. Aunque no sabía muy bien de dónde habrían sacado los duendes aquellas ideas de la anatomía humana.

Su mano se volvió nítida en cuanto relajó la vista, ocupando de nuevo todo su campo de visión. La luz del exterior borraba sus huellas dactilares y las volvía suaves, suaves.

 _\- Qué manos tan suaves - murmuró Hermione distraídamente._

 __

La profesora Trelawney insistía mucho en la importancia de la quiromancia y los caminos que trazaban las líneas. Ginny enrojeció sopesando el peso muerto del brazo de Hermione. La profesora Trelawney no tenía ni idea porque nunca había sostenido la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, porque Hermione no la habría dejado. Pero a ella sí. Ginny tenía que hacer los deberes de Adivinación y Hermione accedió a tenderle su mano izquierda, la que no estaba ocupada sosteniendo una pequeña novela muggle.

 _\- ¿Qué lees?_

 _\- Un libro de un escritor alemán, Momo._

 _\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó deslizándose por el sofá unos centímetros, hasta que la rodilla de Hermione al otro lado de la tela de su falda hizo que se detuviera. Volvió a recorrer la línea de la vida, larga pero discontinua, con su índice. Hermione asintió. - ¿De qué va?_

 _\- De gente que quiere robar el tiempo - respondió, y sonó la campana de la cena._

 _\- Eso estaría bien.  
_

Extendió su mano izquierda, la que hasta entonces había permanecido doblada sobre su estómago, para entrelazarla con la derecha. Así era como debían verse sus manos, la suya y la de Hermione, cuando se cogían camino de Hogsmeade. Blancas, pequeñas, y los restos de esmalte muggle en las uñas de Ginny. Rascó un poco y una lámina delgada y negra cayó sobre la colcha. Quedaban manchas en el centro de las uñas, igual que si hubiera estado aplastando cucarachas con ellas. Su madre lo odiaba. Hermione le rozaba el borde por debajo de la manta, acurrucadas en el sofá, y le hacía extrañas preguntas sobre muggles extraños y sus tribus urbanas. Luego siempre se reía antes de que Ginny la cogiera del cuello, antes de esperar a que todos se fueran. Hermione siempre llevaba la corbata correctamente atada, y Ginny ponía los dedos en su nuca hasta que se inclinaba y alcanzaba a besarla. Podía tirar de la corbata y no cedía como la suya, colocada de cualquier manera. Tiraba de la corbata como una caña, como cuando salía a pescar con Ron, y detrás venía Hermione en lugar de un ruibarbo.

Se clavó las uñas en la palma. “No pienses en eso” murmuró. Quiso dar la espalda a la ventana pero la cama de Hermione estaría aún vacía y no quería verlo. No quería. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya estaba convencida de que Hermione estaba en la cama de al lado, durmiendo. Respiraba tan bajo que muchas veces parecía que no estaba allí, pero lo estaba. Dormía profundamente y sin hacer ruido, y sin moverse.

 _Todavía tenía el pelo veteado de un brillante color amarillo pero había tanta luz que apenas se notaba. Había muchísima luz para ser el día de Navidad, y Ginny se enrolló uno de sus mechones azul cobalto en los dedos. Fred y George estarían castigados hasta los veinticinco por aquello, suponía. Después de todo la elección del Mazapán Morado Malvavisco para su madre había sido una increíble metedura de pata; todos sabían que el color preferido de su madre era el verde. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, cruzando las piernas. Aún era muy pronto. Al notar el cambio de peso Hermione se despertó._

 __

 __

 _\- ¿Qué haces ahí? - se pasó la mano por la cara y Ginny cayó sobre ella con un rugido. Forcejearon unos segundos, hasta que les dolieron las gargantas de contener las carcajadas, hasta que Hermione se golpeó la frente con el cabecero y Ginny se metió con ella bajo las sábanas, aterida de frío y buscando sus manos calientes._

  
Y ahora ¿qué? Respiraba pero el oxígeno se atascaba en su garganta, formando una bola enorme que amenazaba con hacer explotar las paredes en su descenso hacia los pulmones. Le dolía respirar porque se había convertido en un hecho consciente y tenía que seguir haciéndolo. Tenía que acordarse de respirar, pero cuando lo hacía despertaba y abría los ojos, y ninguna clase de sugestión podía funcionar con lo que sabía ahora.

Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Tenía que compartirla también a ella, como si fuera una túnica de quidditch con el nombre de todos sus hermanos sucesivamente cosido en la solapa interior? Cerraba los ojos, pero lo que no quería ver ya no estaba junto a la tapia del jardín sino dentro de su cabeza. Y recordaba cosas que no sabía que recordaba, y otras que hubiera deseado olvidar. Las hebillas de la falda, calcetines, y la Sala Común y las manos calientes y su cuello cuando se reía, movía las manos... y por encima de todo no pensaba llorar. Porque Ginny no lloraba. Gritaba, se volvía una Furia mitológica que hacía volar los muebles pequeños cuando discutía con su madre, antes de sumirse en un mutismo cerrado que podía durar días. No lloraba. Ni siquiera cuando la puerta se abrió con un ligero chasquido y volvió a cerrarse, y los pasos en calcetines de Hermione terminaron cuando se sentó en la cama.

Ginny se sentó en la suya tan bruscamente que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, y cuando habló aún no había logrado enfocar a Hermione.

\- ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?

\- ¿...qué?

Los brazos de Hermione se detuvieron en alto, a punto de meter la cabeza en el pijama, y Ginny frunció el ceño a la vista del triángulo de piel que la camiseta dejó al descubierto. Recordaba haber besado aquel pedazo de piel, y el resto, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un largo gemido de rabia. No quería mirarla, recordarla, ver su expresión seria mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás para sacarlo del cuello del pijama. Si de ella dependiera, en ese momento Hermione Granger podía desaparecer como si jamás hubiera llegado a conocerla.

Pero arañarse las mejillas no iba a hacerla desaparecer ni a cambiar el hecho de que se estaba acercando.

\- Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una larga carcajada ahogada por la postura de su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a preguntarme eso? - su voz sonó ligeramente chillona al dejar de reírse de repente, y cuando la mano de Hermione se alargó hacia ella saltó al suelo, irguiéndose, riéndose otra vez. - ¿Lo has hecho adrede para que lo viera?

Hermione se sentó sin dejar de mirarla, en su propia cama, y luego se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Sabes que llevamos tres meses...

\- ¡NO! - gritó Ginny, dando una patada al suelo. En lugar de esforzarse por continuar su frase interrumpida Hermione apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos. Aquello pareció enfadar a Ginny aún más. - ¿¿Ni siquiera lo vas a negar??

Silencio. Lentamente Hermione levantó la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por las sienes, las mejillas y la barbilla, arrastrando mechones desordenados repletos de electricidad estática. La miraba sin decir nada. Ginny notó con un gemido de frustración cómo seguía mirándola a los ojos, aunque deseaba apartarse, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba suplicando a gritos abofetear a la chica sentada, o gritar, o salir de la habitación dando un portazo y no volver a verla nunca más. Pero no podía. Una parte de su cuerpo intentaba alejarse de Hermione, y le dolía que otra parte lo evitase con todas sus fuerzas. Y entre medias notaba que se estaba derrumbando.

No quería llorar pero las lágrimas de su garganta estaban impidiendo el paso a las palabras.

\- Sabía que pasaría esto - y ahí estaba otra vez, el llanto callado que Hermione despreciaba, que Ginny guardaba porque no quería volver a ser “la niña pequeña”. Estaba llorando, pero ya daba igual. Si la iba a perder, que supiera lo que significaba su pérdida, que viera lo que había hecho al marcharse. Ahora que había empezado quería llorar hasta que Hermione le suplicara que parase, le pidiera perdón, prometiera que todo iba a volver a ser como antes.

En otra ocasión le habían hecho promesas que luego no se cumplieron y se había sentido igual. Era un ciclo, y lo odiaba.

\- Eres igual que él - se pasó la manga del jersey por las mejillas y notó un calor húmedo en las muñecas. Necesitaba un pañuelo. Pero Hermione había empezado a negar con la cabeza sin mirarla, y quizá eso fuera síntoma de que estaba haciéndola daño, y no quería parar hasta que sufriera tanto como ella. - Eres igual que Tom. Sois los dos iguales.

Hermione alzó la cabeza pero no parecía dolida. Si Ginny no hubiera estado frunciendo los ojos habría distinguido que su expresión era de resignación.

\- Ginny... Tú nunca estuviste frente a Tom - lo dijo con cuidado. Con miedo a su reacción. Y hacía bien, porque Ginny golpeó la pared con la palma de la mano, y se agachó para exclamar a su altura.

\- ¡Sí lo estuve!

La expresión de Hermione no cambió, y tampoco pareció sorprendida por su arrebato.

\- No, Ginny. Y tampoco has estado conmigo. No... así.

 _\- Lo estuve. Lo estuve... - murmuró mientras Hermione la tapaba con la manta y le acariciaba las sienes, acurrucadas en su cama del dormitorio de las Gryffindor de quinto. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que las últimas semanas estaban en blanco, excepto por las punzadas de celos cada vez que veía a Hermione trotar tras Harry. Y todo aquello que recordaba..._

\- Oh Dios - murmuró con las manos en la cabeza. En algún lugar al fondo de su cráneo empezaba a acumularse el dolor, punzante, intenso, y las rodillas la fallaron.

Hermione la izó a la cama como si fuera una barca, abrió las sábanas y las cerró sobre las dos murmurando palabras de alivio. Al día siguiente Ginny la pediría perdón, juraría que no iba a volver a pasar, y durante unos meses o quizá unos años sería verdad. Igual, con suerte, si la cuidaba bien, una mañana sería verdad, pero para siempre.

Aún quedaban pedazos de luna en sus dedos, pensó Ginny, con las manos calientes de Hermione acariciándole la cara, la cabeza, el cuello, y trayendo el sueño con ellas. Aún quedaban pedazos de luna, y estaba en la cama con Hermione, y sabía que al menos eso era real. Por una vez.


End file.
